Sweet Taste Of Victory
by Sangha
Summary: [Seto x Serenity]. Drabble for the SxSAwards Community. Theme: Fantasies. Summary: Seto seems very pleased with the price for his victory whereas Serenity doesn't seem very happy. Oneshot.


Another one for the Drabble Challange of theSxSAwards Community --theme: "Fantasies".

The title sucks.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned, though if I would, Kaiba would have done naughty things to Serenity on the blimp! ;D

-

-

-

**Sweet Taste Of Victory**

-

-

-

A room.

Lit by the gleam of a small fire, it seemed cozy even in its darkness.

It was comfortably warm but she didn't feel comfy at all.

Instead she was feeling terribly nervous as she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Waiting.

This was absolutely absurd. Her hopes that he wouldn't even show up were constantly rising. He couldn't be serious about this!

The sudden cracking of the opening door startled her. Frightened, she jumped off the bed as he entered the room and locked the door. Her hands were clutched to her chest, feeling her rapid heartbeat. He stood there, saying nothing, just looking at her. He didn't come any closer.

"You're here." His voice was low, not as raspy as usual.

"You can't be serious about this."

"But I am." He chuckled softly. "As you are. Why else are you here?"

She shuddered. "That was what you wanted, wasn't it? Don't play dumb with me."

"I'm going to play anything but dumb with you." He took a step closer and she backed away in response.

"What do you want?" Her voice threatened to crack.

"Who's playing dumb with who now?" He stopped and tilted his head to the side, taking in her scared appearance. "As if you didn't know."

He paused before he purred her name. "Serenity…"

She shook her head in denial of the truth.

"Only you could be that cruel as to claim something like this for the price over a stupid game of cards!" Her bottom lip quivered as she tried to suppress tears that prickled behind her hazelnut colored eyes.

"I needed encouragement when your brother challenged me. I would have been bored to death otherwise." The mutt annoyed him and nothing would have made him waste precious time dueling him—apart from his sister.

"You are sick, Kaiba! Truly sick!" Anger accompanied her inner fear.

"Your brother is sick, as he stupidly agreed to the price of the challenge. Fulfilling the winner's wish. I can't help it if he thought I'd pay him a ton of dog food if he wins. As if he could ever defeat me."

"You are revolting, Kaiba!"

"Oh," the blue-eyed man mocked surprise as he took another stride towards her. "Your little internet diary says otherwise."

"What?" She narrowed her eyes.

"What's its called? _Live Journal_? If I remember correctly, there you've written something like 'hot and extremely attractive;' no such words as 'sick or revolting.' Last I checked you described one of your fantasies involving me. Do you need a reminder, _ReneéMoon_?"

"STOP IT! You bastard!" The girl screamed at the man coming ever so closer while a tear was already sliding down her cheek. "How…could you…_how_?"

How could he even know that it was she? She had a nickname. He couldn't know that _ReneéMoon_ was she, Serenity Wheeler, who had written all these marveling sentences about Seto Kaiba.

"That's easy," he said when he had finally approached her. She had backed away against the wall and couldn't escape him. "I'm Seto Kaiba. Nothing goes past me if I won't allow it."

"No…" More tears streamed down her face as she shook her head in utter disbelief. She had just needed to get it off her chest, thinking this was safe, and the only possibility to tell him without losing face.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU MAKE ME SICK!" She yelled at him through her uncontrollable sobs. "You are so damn cruel… so cruel… I hate you."

His hand reached out to gently wipe away her tears with his thumb; words stayed unspoken for a moment and Serenity looked up at him. Blue eyes longed for her with such intensity that she doubted the coldness behind them. She couldn't hold his gaze though, ashamed of what he'd do, why they were here, and the fact that she had come at all.

She could have just stayed at home.

Kaiba bent to kiss away some of the salty tears on her cheek. His arm wrapped around her, holding her closer, soothingly caressing her back. Willingly she accepted it when he gently pushed her head to rest against his chest and he kissed the top of her auburn-haired head.

"I'd never harm you, Serenity." His fingers ran through her soft long hair, gently and lovingly.

He felt just too good. So warm, so strong, so secure. His steady breath tickled her ear to the small rising and falling movements of his chest. He was so damn close.

So damn close… 

Turning her head to his warm, soft breath she came face to face with what she had longed for for so long. His eyes locked with hers for a moment before they both made the final move to meet each other's lips in a tender kiss.

It was sweetest taste of victory he'd ever tasted when she kissed him with a passion he was surprised that she possessed. He gave it back in a gentle way when he pried her lips apart for their tongues to join. She moaned so delicately in her throat that he pulled her even closer, leaving no space between them. As she wrapped her arms around his neck she didn't even realize that she had left the ground with her feet.

She felt like flying anyway.

Seto scooped her up and laid her down on the bed, hovering above her, taking in her beauty, eyes locked. Her chest was slightly heaving in anticipation and excitement and it was the best that he had ever seen in his entire life.

"Will you share your fantasy with me, Serenity?" He whispered hoarsely, nibbling the sensitive skin at her neck while she let her fingers run through his cinnamon hair.

She sought his lips with hers in response.

Seto knew she had to let herself fall. Only then could he catch her.

Finally Serenity allowed herself to be caught, literally.

-

**The end.**


End file.
